


skin deep

by Runespoor



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Gen, Robin History, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are more than our scars." Damian provides the Exhibit A to a thesis he'd no doubt find revoltingly saccharine. Tough luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin deep

She catches Damien’s expression when she strips down, costume noxious with gasoline and Ivy’s homemade pollens, but as soon as he realizes she’s seen him, he snaps back to the snotty-surly face he usually takes around her; the past few years have barely made an indent on his brattiness.

“That happened a while back,” she tells him, though she’s sure he knows; her disastrous tenure as Robin is still gonna be used by the Batdaddy as a morality tale to scare little sidekicks straight when she’s old and gray and part of the Justice League, probably, “Y’know, the thing with Black Mask.”

He flushes, looks down and turns around like he’s making a point – “maybe I was arrested by your astounding lack of modesty, Brown, couldn’t you wait until I wasn’t looking?”


End file.
